1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for creating indoor and outdoor environments that include virtual models and images, and methods and systems for using such created environments. In preferred forms, the environments are created in part using crowd sourced images and metadata and the environments are applied to social media applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microsoft, Google, and Nokia (Navteq) have employed moving street vehicles through most major cities in the world to capture images of the buildings and environment as the vehicle traverses the street. In some cases, laser radar imagery (e.g. Light Detection and Ranging or “LIDAR”) also captures ranging data from the vehicle to capture data related to building and street positions and structure, such as a building height. The images captured by the moving vehicle comprise photographs and video images that users can access from a mapping service (along with satellite images in many cases). For example, Street View from Google is accessed from Google Maps and Google Earth and provides panorama images taken from the acquisition vehicle as it moves along major streets. Bing Maps from Microsoft is similar, see, e.g., U.S. Publication No. 2011/0173565 and WO 2012/002811. Earthmine is similar but uses the Mars collection system. Nokia has its own version called “Journey View” which operates similarly. Such imagery are very useful, but acquisition is limited to dedicated vehicles traveling along major arteries. Other approaches use optical and LIDAR data captured from an aircraft.
Photo sharing sites have arisen where web based photo repositories (Photobucket) share photos of an event with authorized users. Examples include Flickr, Photobucket, Picasa, Shutterfly, Beamr and Snapfish. Further, social networks such as Facebook and Google+ allow groups to post photos of an event and share photographs with friends. Such photo repositories and social networks are useful in sharing an event with friends, but are limited in realism and interaction. Further, many social networks operate as photo repositories and traditional photo repositories have become social networks—blurring the distinction between them. Further, photo improvement sites have become common. For example, Instagram, Camera+, and Pinterest.
There is a need for an accurate method and system to create an environment and to update an environment so that it is accurate, feature rich, and current. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2011/0313779 illustrates one approach to update points of interest by collecting user feedback. Additionally, many environments are simply not available, such as parks, indoor locations and any locations beyond major streets in major cities. Further, it would be an advance to be able to share location based experiences beyond just photos of an event posted after the event.
Related patents and applications describe various improvements on location based experiences, for example: U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,855,638 and 7,518,501 and U.S. Publication Nos. 2011/0282799, 2007/0018880, 2012/0007885, and 2008/0259096 (sometimes referred to herein as “Related Patents”). All references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the maximum extent allowable by law, but such incorporation should not be construed as an admission that a reference is prior art.